


The Wordmasochist Challenge: The Chaos Poem (After Dark version)

by FayJay



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audiowork, Gen, I did inevitably screw up several pronunciations dammit, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry, but make it sexy, i blame babelfish, pronunciation challenge, this is beyond ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: So the Chaos Poem challenge just took a twist into yet more ridiculous territory, with the notion of trying to make this monstrous tongue twister sexy. Idk idk - Apparently this is what I do in Quarantine.http://ncf.idallen.com/english.html“Dearest creature in creationStudying English pronunciation,I will teach you in my verseSounds like corpse, corps, horse and worse.I will keep you, Susy, busy,Make your head with heat grow dizzy;Tear in eye, your dress you'll tear;Queer, fair seer, hear my prayer....”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Wordmasochist Challenge





	The Wordmasochist Challenge: The Chaos Poem (After Dark version)

https://www.dropbox.com/s/ciu0g0sxqx4oxaa/FayJay%20chaos%20after%20dark%20Version.mp3?dl=0


End file.
